epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1: Bustin' Ghosts
The camera opens up on Steeler walking through the forest with a flashlight, he is muttering to himself. '' '' '' Steeler: No good ghosts attacking Ynkr and dragging him away. How am I NOT scared? He was dragged away right in front of me- ''A twig is snapped and rustling is heard through the bushes. '' '' '' Steeler: Huh? Who’s there? C-come out, I ain’t gonna play no games! ''A mysterious voice is heard from behind the trees. '' '' '' ???: ''I Control… '' '' '' Steeler: Who’s there? Seriously, this isn’t funny, SHOW YOURSELF! ''Something starts rushing at Steeler, it is shown from Steeler’s point of view, it attacks Steeler and the camera drops. A few minutes later, it drops in on Twilightlicious’s face. '' '' '' Twilight: What… what was tha-AAAAAH! ''She is carried away, the camera is paused to see a ghost on screen. Presumably, a few minutes later, the camera un-pauses to see the figure standing there. He starts to become cleaer to the point where you can see him. It is MeltingPotOfFriendship. He rushes at the camera. '' '' '' MPoF: ''I CONTROL! '' '' '' ''The screams of Steeler and Twilight are heard from the camp, Dragon, who is a human with the head of a dragon (anthromorphic) bangs on the doors, along with SM and Tbone. '' '' '' Dragon: HEY, WAKE UP! WE’RE GONNA NEED YOUR HELP! SM: YEAH, COME ON! ''Four opens the door. '' '' '' Four: It is 12 AM, we stopped the challenge 2 hours ago, let us get some sleep. ''Four goes to close the door but Tbone jams his foot in. '' '' '' Tbone: Listen, if you don’t want to help, fine, be our guest, but if you don’t, you have the highest chance of being eliminated ''Team Take the Stages’s door opens. '' '' '' Shark: Umm… what is the challenge exactly? SM: It’s not even a challenge, you have to find a intern, Ynkr and Steeler. ''Coupe pops his head in Coupe: Well… what exactly happened to them? Dragon: A camera flew in from the forest, like, it made a hole in the intern cabin, and we reviewed the tape… I think it’s best for all of you to see. Everyone gathers around the camera and watches the events as they unravel in horror, when the tape ends, everyone is rather terrified or calm. In which case, Coupe is the only calm one. '' '' '' Devil: G-G-GHOST, MONSTERS, DEMONS! THEY’RE GO-GONNA KILL US ALL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Coupe: Devil, calm down, there’s no such thing as ghosts, there were obviously cables or just some editing done to the tape. ''At that moment, the wind blows, and words are being heard on it. It is MPoF’s voice. '' '' '' MPoF: ''I control all… you will not be able to stop me… soon your precious hosts and intern will be murdered a more ruthless murder than I have felt… '' '' '' ''Everyone is freaked the fuck out, except for, of course, Coupe. '' '' '' Wonder: Wa-was that a Gastly that was just speaking? Coupe: Voice carriers, you guys are really starting to believe this? Dragon: Yes, we do, because Ynkr and Steeler are missing a- ''Dragon is pulled off by a unseen force, the other two interns turn around to see him be dragged through the bushes, they are about to speak but then THEY are pulled off through the bushes. Leaving the contestants to look and stand in awe, except for Coupe, who is just standing there. '' '' '' Coupe: Cables, simple explanation, guys, we can just go back to sleep. Nikki: Okay, Coupe, I’m not a expert on cables but… wouldn’t they have been stuck on the bushes? They wouldn’t just hook a cable to some random part of clothing… Coupe: Harnesses Nikki: That doesn’t really answer my question… Fire: Okay, everyone, look, we have to find those… how many? Lak: 6 Fire: We have to find those six people from this “ghost”, they were dragged off through the bushes, that’s where we should start… ''A boat arrives and a man gets off, he walks over to the contestants. '' '' '' ???: Hello, you must be the contestants Wrath: Yeah, who the fuck are you? Old man. PhineasFlynn: That names is PhineasFlynn, and I have something for ya’ll, a story and some equipment. So sit back and relax. It all started about 20 years ago, I was a helper on this camp when tragedy struck, they had found the head chief-camper drowned. He was a asshole, but a nice guy at times, but he was so power-hungry, he kept shouting “I Control”. I remember when I was talking to him once, he said that he would come back every 20 years as a ghost and haunt whoever resides here. So, now that I’ve told you the story, I suppose that you want to know what’s in the box. It’s ghost hunting equipment, proton blasters. '''Coupe: You can’t be serious, there are no such thing as ghosts! ' ' ' Everyone grabs one and puts it on, Phineas touches his hat and drives away from the island, leaving the contestants. '' '' '' Four: Well… shit, what the fuck are we going to do now? Devil –looking up at the stars-: We will have to follow the path to where they disappeared, so I suppose that we start heading off. We must split up into teams. '''Lak: Jesus, how in the world can a insane guy like Devil act so… sane? It’s so… unnatural! ' ' ' Everyone beings to walk off into the forest in groups of 2, according to their respective team. Except for Lak, who has to go it alone. '' '' '' Lak: This is bullcrap, I feel like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo… ''Rustling is heard in the bushes to his right. '' '' '' Lak: Okay, y’know what, fuck this shit, I’m going ba- ''Lak is grabbed by the leg and pulled through the forest, he is pulled through a separate path and he slides past Devil and Coupe. '' '' '' Devil: G-GHOSTS! MONS-MONSTERS! Coupe: Devil, relax, there is no ghosts here. Ghosts are just the figment of an insane man’s imagination. ''Devil is then pulled away by a unseen force. He is screaming and shouting. '' '' '' Devil: HE’S COMING!! ''Coupe, for once is actually in shock. '' '' '' Coupe: What the… okay, cables, they could’ve done something to hook one onto him… don’t lose yourself Coupe… ''Nikki and Fire are walking through the forest. They hear the screams of Lak and Devil off in the distance, they keep on walking for another 10 minutes before they notice something. '' '' '' Fire: Hey, we’ve been walking in a circle for the last 10 minutes… Nikki: Are we lost? ''They hear something charging at them. They fire the packs at it and it stops the “something” in it’s path. It is Shark. Who is also firing at them. '' '' '' Shark: WAIT! SHIT! DON’T CROSS THE STREA- ''The resulting explosion blasts them all back to camp, simultaneously they are pulled into a cave, where the ghost of MPoF is sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Ynkr, Steeler, the interns, and some of the contestants are locked in a cage. '' '' '' Ynkr: Heeeey… MPoF… are going to do something to us? Or something? MPoF: I’m literally here for the night, but if you want to have something happen… ''MPoF surrounds everyone in darkness and starts to terrorize them on scrren, you can here a few of the shouting. '' '' '' Lak: I’M GONNA SHIT MY PANTS! Devil: MONSTERS! GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSTS! Ynkr: THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A HOST! ''Meanwhile, Wonder and Four are at the top of the hill and are trying to survey the area. Finally, Four sighs. '' '' '' Four: It’s no use, why did we even come up here? We are in the clouds for one, and it’s night time, for two. Wonder: COBAT, USE DEFOG! Four: … Are you fucking kidding me- ''A swarm of bats come in and blow the fog away. '' '' '' Four: Well… umm… what about the ti- Wonder: ROSERADE, USE SUNNYDAY! ''A cloud covering the moon quickly passes, causing the moon to shine as bright as the sun. This catches MPoF’s attention. '' '' '' MPoF: What? It’s not daylight… ugh, hold on for a second. ''MPoF heads outside for a second and then comes back in with Four and Wonder, he throws them into the cage and resumes reading his magazine. '' '' '' MPoF –under his breath-: Fuckin’ pokemon nerds… ''Just outside, Coupe sees MPoF, he starts freaking out a little to loudly. '' '' '' Coupe: A GHOST?! THERE’S NO SUCH THING! WHAT? I MUST BE TIRED- ''MPoF attacks Coupe, while Coupe is shrieking and pissing himself in terror. As this happens, Wrath comes in. '' '' '' Wrath: Hey, Casper! ''MPoF looks at Wrath. Wrath then sucks MPoF into the proton-pack. The cage disappears and Devil runs up to Wrath, takes off his backpack, and begins beating the pack down. By this time, it’s morning. '' '' '' Devil: Die motherfucker, no g-ghosts and m-m-monsters will kill me! ''MPoF comes out and disappears into the air. Ynkr dusts himself off and walks up. '' '' '' Ynkr: Well, since Wrath got rid of MPoF, technically, it was good thing it was morning as well. So Devil’s smashing doesn’t really count, Team Take the Stage wins… '''Four: Bullshit… I feel like I’m the only sane one now… Coupe seems he’s gone insane, Devil… no need to explain, and Wonder… how? ' ' ' 'Coupe: -twitches- ' ' ' ''That night, Team Pass the Mic is sitting around the fire. Ynkr is holding 2 marshmellows on his plate, for some reason. '' '' '' Four: Ynkr, why are there two marshmallows? Ynkr: Well… there are two people who have two votes. Devil –looking at the stars-: Who might that be, Ynkr? Ynkr: Well, Wonder, you’re safe, for starters, Coupe and Devil, you both are insane as of the moment. And Four… you’re safe. Devil –still looking up-: Alright, I suppose that I will go. ''Devil and Coupe are of the boat, the camera pans on over to Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: Well after that creepy episode, only 7 remained! Who will be voted off next? Will I be kidnapped another time? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. WIKI! Holy shit I didn’t get kidnapped! Who won? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts